


A Little Nightmare Of Yours

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sharp liquid travels down his throat, and it tastes, it tastes like arson.</i><br/>Laura Hale dies and Derek tries to drown it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Nightmare Of Yours

Derek drinks every ounce of alcohol he can, that first day.   
  
It's not that he didn't _know_ , didn't know that his own wolf would betray him, suck in the poison and leave him completely sober with his thoughts whirling in his head.   
  
His thoughts sound like screams (and fire), and all he wants to do is drown them out.    
  
  
  
He wants to forget.   
  
  
  
  
  
Everything smells like smoke.   
  
(He thought that would change, once he left Beacon Hills. It didn't. He could smell smoke in the trees and in the city, in the flowers and in cold, hard steel.)   
  
Sharp liquid travels down his throat, and it  _tastes_ , it tastes like arson.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Laura is dead._   
  
The words tumble through his brain on a loop, and they sound like someone else's words. Something howls deep inside of his chest, and he wonders if this is what it's like to loose your soul.   
  
  
  
  
He buries her under wolfsbane and each grain of dirt he deposits on top of her mangled body feels like a sin.   
  
  
  
(He can feel her in his blood.)


End file.
